Amelia's House On Gilmore St
by chocolate87
Summary: Amelia has a lot of problems in life, a new step-mom, new house, new school, mean friends, but what she does in reality is nothing like her dreams, where a Dream Demon haunts her dreams, and controls what happens in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia stared sadly out her car door.

"Amelia! We're home!" Amelia's step-mom chirped.

"No, we're not!" Amelia screamed, and marched out the car door.

"Amelia," Amelia's step-mom raced after her.

"This is NOT my house, you are NOT my mom, and you will never be, Cara! You can't EVER replace her!" Amelia stomped upstairs.

"Amelia, I am your mom," Cara said, racing after Amelia.

Amelia refused to listen, and slammed the door of her room. Amelia's room had an oak wood floor, and was completely spotless, clean and bare, and extremely huge.

"AMELIA!" Cara yelled, knocking on the door. "AMELIA! DON'T BE MAD!"

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT THE DOOR TO BE HEARD!" Amelia screamed.

"Then why are you yelling?" Cara asked.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" Amelia yelled.

Cara stepped back from the door in surprise, tears rolling down her cheek. She was silent for a while, then whispered, "I didn't know you felt that way, hate is a very strong word." And she walked mournfully down the stairs.

Amelia screamed in frustration with Cara, and tossed her pillow on the floor. It made a squishing noise, which confused Amelia. Pillows don't make squishy noises. Amelia got off her bed to retrieve her pillow, and to find out what made the squishing noise. Amelia walked over to her pillow, picked it up, and flipped it over, and red stuff dripped from the pillow. Amelia looked down, and there was blood on the floor. A big stain of blood that there was no way that she could've missed that. Amelia screamed a blood-curling scream, and ran to the far corner of her room, holding her pillow tightly.

"Amelia! Are you ok?" Amelia's dad ran up to Amelia's room, opening the door so quickly and with so much might it slammed against the wall.

"That blood stain, it just appeared, it's," Amelia didn't finish, and started crying.

"What stain? There is nothing here." Amelia's dad said, examine the room.

"What?" Amelia hollered in surprise, bolted to where the stain was. "I swear! I… I…" She clutched the pillow tightly. "Wait! Look at the blood stain on this pillow!"

Amelia's dad grabbed the pillow, and looked at it. "Nothing." He said.

"What? No!" Amelia started screaming and crying at the same time. "It was there!" She curled up into a ball in the far corner again, and cried.

"Amelia, calm down. I'm pretty sure you were just imagining things. There is nothing there." Amelia's dad said in a soothing voice.

"But I know for sure it was there! I swear, I swear, I swear," Amelia screamed, and sniffled.

Cara ran to Amelia's room. "What happened? Amelia, are you ok?" Cara hugged Amelia tightly, "It's alright, honey. Everything would be alright."

Amelia let Cara hug her, and took deep breaths. "You're right Cara, everything would be alright. I was just imagining things, like dad said."

"It's all right, just because this house belongs to a," Amelia's dad started, but Cara gave him a look that means, _don't tell her this! She doesn't need to know._

Amelia looked up. "To a what?"

"Nothing," Amelia's dad shook his head.

"What?" Amelia pressed on.

"Nothing, just, um, be safe." Amelia's dad and Cara walked out the room, and closed the door.

The moment Amelia's parents closed the door the bloodstain reappeared. Amelia held back a scream. She knew if her parents came again, the bloodstain would be gone, if not, then they'd have a heart attack.

Amelia examined the stain closer, and realized that it was fresh and new, not dried out at all. She rested back on her bed, and clutched her quilt close to her body. _I'm just drowsy. I'm all right. _She thought, and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Amelia woke-up, and had to get ready for her new school. Amelia got dressed, washed her face in the upstairs' bathroom, and head down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Amelia's dad kissed her on the cheek. "We're almost done unpacking and settling in!"

"Good!" Amelia said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. But what Amelia was really feeling and thinking was,_ 'Oh great! This house sucks so bad, and we're almost completely settled in! No turning back to our old house now.'_

"I'll pack your lunch, get your backpack, and all that! You'll just eat breakfast," Amelia's dad winked at her.

"I hope you'll make new friends!" Cara chirped.

"It isn't that easy," Amelia muttered. "Like it isn't easy seeing someone who might actually replace my mom, but I loved my mom, and I won't love you. So you can't be my mom."

Cara ignored that, and started humming to the radio, smiling.

Amelia hardly touched her breakfast, and stared angrily at Cara the whole time.

"Amelia, the bus is coming!" Cara said after a long while, pointing her long, slender, and perfect index finger out towards the window, which revealed a bus waiting outside.

Amelia's dad handed Amelia her stuff, and Amelia started stomping away.

"Amelia, your breakfast is getting soggy and isn't finished," Amelia's dad started, but Amelia violently opened the door, stomped out, and slammed the door close, and was gone before she heard her dad.

Amelia stomped big, and rushing steps down her driveway, rushed onto the bus, and stared gloomily out the bus window.

Amelia felt like it was 80 years before the next bus stop came, and she felt old and week.

An older boy got on; he had reddish-orange flaming hair covered with a Yankees' baseball cap. He wore a baggy, plain blue T-shirt with faded blue jeans. He was also followed by a girl Amelia's age with soft, glowing, blonde hair, which was wavy at the top, and curly at the very bottom. She had a pink, flowing dress where at the top it stuck close to her body, and at the skirt part of the dress it was free and flowing.

The girl sat on the seat next to Amelia's. "Hello, I'm Rebecca! You do know you are supposed to be dressed up for the first day of school, right?"

"Who says?" Amelia snapped, looking down at her plain, sickly green T-shirt and old, ugly shorts.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you knew. Anyways you look kinda nice anyways!" Rebecca said.

Amelia looked at Rebecca closely. "Thanks," She said dully. "You look nice too,"

"Well, I want to be your friend. I heard you just moved here." Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Amelia said, bored.

"Well, friends can tell each other secrets, right?" Rebecca smiled.

"I dunno," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Rebecca leaned close to Amelia, so close Amelia could smell her breath mint. Rebecca's voice was so soothing and soft, Amelia's brain said not to tell, but Amelia's mouth went right ahead and jabbered on, and on.

"I love fairies, I love baby food, I lost my 1st phone from my 10th birthday 2 seconds after I got it, and kissed this nerd here when I just moved here, George." Amelia said breezily. "You?"

Rebecca smiled sheepishly. "George said someone kissed him, the same day he ate 16 Sloppy Joes for lunch, so you kissed him after? George, the biggest nerd in the state? Why?"

"I don't know, turned around, tried to speak to my dad behind him, and bam, the worst day of my life." Amelia muttered.

"Oh…?" Rebecca's smile was no longer sheepish, now it was just evil.

"Yours?" Amelia asked.

Rebecca opened her mouth, shut it, paused for a dramatic pause, and started speaking. "I lie," She whispered. "And I can't keep secrets,"

Amelia stared at her, and clenched her fist and teeth. "You are such a jerk, stupid, stupid, stupid, Rebecca," Amelia started.

"Oh…?" Rebecca smiled and leaned back into her seat. "_I'm_ the one who is stupid? Coming from the girl who told a random stranger her biggest secrets."

Amelia wanted to punch this Rebecca, but she didn't want to get in trouble. "Why? Why would you do that to someone new?"

Rebecca said nothing, and let the sweet taste of victory settle in.

Amelia just wanted to disappear, and reappear out of nowhere in Rebecca's face to give her a heart attack.

Another girl came on after a long, dead silence, (It was only quiet for Amelia, other people were still screaming and laughing.) another girl came, saw the look on Amelia's face, and the look on Rebecca's face.

"Rebecca, why did you do it again?" The girl asked.

"Oh, come on, Hannah! Can't I have my fun?" Rebecca whined.

Hannah sighed, and sat in the same seat as Rebecca. "I feel bad for you, here. I have some candy." Hannah tossed Amelia a candy that looked like a shiny red ball.

Amelia ate it, and spit it out after a while. "HOT! She screamed.

Rebecca and Hannah burst out laughing. "The flaming candy always tops it off!" Hannah laughed.

Amelia's head was bubbling with anger. She picked up the candy, and threw it at them. She didn't care whom it got, and didn't look to see, but she wanted one of them, maybe even both of them, to be hit by it.

"EW!" One of them shrieked. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Amelia could help chuckling.

"Ok! I got it! Wait, EW!" The other one shrieked.

The rest of the bus ride was pretty amusing to Amelia because it was one or the other that was touching her chewed up candy.

Eventually, one of them was smart enough to shove it off with their hands, but that wasn't until the end of the bus ride.

By then, Amelia was laughing her head off, finally looking at the girls. _'Revenge!' _Amelia thought. _'Thought you knew better than to mess with me!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia was still laughing at her history class, (2nd period), still laughing hard. But then instantly stopped once she remembered closely EVERYTHING that happened. "I lie," She remembered Rebecca say. "And I can't keep secrets." Amelia stopped and froze completely still, understanding now that the kids didn't point at her and laugh because she was laughing hysterically, but because Rebecca spread the news.

She looked around the room. _'This has to be a dream!'_ She moaned.

Everyone was pointing at her, and then laughing, pointing, laughing, pointing laughing. Amelia sank into her seat, deeper, and deeper, smaller, and smaller.

Everyone was laughing, and laughing, until the teacher came in. She came in quickly, and briskly. Her face was very serious and stern.

"HUSH UP!" The lady screamed. "I am Ms. Angie, you better follow the rules, AND PAY ATTENTION!" She screamed in a boys' face.

The boy instantly jerked awake. "No one tells me what to do!" He roared, his voice mightier and stronger than Ms. Angie. He also looked taller, bigger, and stronger.

Ms. Angie looked pale, and continued again. "Anyways, you better listen, and we'll have a good year together."

"Ms. Angie," Rebecca raised her hand. _'REBECCA is in my class?' _Amelia thought bitterly.

"What?" Ms. Angie snapped.

"Are we allowed to laugh?" Rebecca smiled her smile that makes people do what she wants them to, her convincing smile.

"NO!" Ms. Angie growled.

Rebecca sulked in her seat, and sank back down low.

"Now, the ancient Egypt was…" Ms. Angie started.

Amelia dozed off and started thinking of was to get back at Rebecca and Hannah. _'I could throw water balloons at them, or paint balloons!'_ Amelia thought.

It was a long, long, boring day, and when Amelia came home, she did her homework, and happily took a very long nap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amelia, come." A long man in a dark, hooded coat motioned Amelia over in her dream. He was very black, a little to black. He looked like a 3-D shadow, long, skinny, and completely black.

Amelia told her legs to run away from the man, but he was like a magnet, she couldn't get away.

"Come on, the water's fine." The man smiled an evil grin, exposing his yellow and brown teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing, just come," The man said.

Amelia felt dizzy and sick. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In my world," The man laughed evilly. The world around her was just colorful swirls that made her sick, dizzy, and sad. An orange background with pinkish-orangish swirls, that's it. The ground was the same, and only a few props here and there.

"Your world?" Amelia asked, sinking to her knees.

"I control everything that happens from now on in your dreams, and you can't do ANYTHING! I can make a snake crawl on you," The man snapped his fingers, which made a snake pop on Amelia's shoulders, and snapped again and the snake disappeared. "I can remove any ground that's beneath your feet," He snapped again, and Amelia was falling, and falling, and falling. "I can do anything I want, and you can't do anything!" He laughed evilly. "You can't even wake up unless I want you too, so I can keep you here forever! Dreaming, and dreaming, and never ever in your real world again! And if you die here, you die for real, if you get hurt here, you get hurt in real life, you see, you HAVE to sleep! So I can do what ever I want, and it could happen for real! But since I want to save up all that glory, I'll let you go!"

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"I'm a demon, one of them at least. I'm called the Dream Shadow, in real life I'm just a shadow, I can only haunt on walls and floors, but in your dreams, I can do anything I'd like, and if you move into the house you are in right now, and you are done packing which you are, I can follow you anywhere in this state! I can also make you hallucinate, like the bloodstain on the floor was just something from my memory when I was still alive. I can only make you hallucinate things from my memory or past."

Amelia was way to startled to speak, so she started running away from the man. Although it was like the man was on a rope attached to Amelia, every time she took a step, the Dream Shadow was still right behind her.

"I told you, I'm in control!" Dream Shadow said, and snapped his fingers. Amelia couldn't move, she felt like she was glued to the ground. Dream Shadow snapped again, and Amelia was awake in her bed.

Amelia looked at her alarm clock, and it was midnight. _Wow,_ she thought. _He can even make it feel like 5 minutes in the dream when it's been hours in real life!_

Amelia walked to her parent's room. She slowly swung open the door. "Dad," She whispered.

"Yes, Amelia?" He said, waking up from his sleep.

"I'm scared," Amelia said.

"Why?" Amelia's dad asked.

"I'm being haunted by a demon." Amelia replied.

"There's no such thing, Amelia. You are safe in your room." Amelia's dad said.

"But in the dream a demon was controlling my every move." Amelia said.

"It's just a nightmare, everyone has those, sweet pea." Amelia's dad assured her.

"But…" Amelia hesitated. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure thing, sweet pea. Everything would be alright." Amelia's dad mumbled, and kissed her good night as Amelia tucked herself in.

"Good-night," Amelia whispered, and went back to sleep.

Amelia dreamed of a bunny in a meadow, hopping everywhere, and she smiled. _It was just a dream, that man._ Amelia thought. "Oh really?" A loud booming voice came from her dream, and then blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia woke up, and got ready for school the next day. She was also thinking about Rebecca and Hannah, how to get back at them, and Amelia sighed. "No use," She muttered to herself out loud.

She ate, packed, made lunch, and got ready for school, and started waiting for her school bus outside. She was also thinking about the Dream Demon, _Just a dream,_ she assured herself. _It was_ _nothing but a dream._

Amelia stood there, waiting, waiting, and waiting.

"Who says?" A horse, whispery voice asked from behind her.

"Who's there?" Amelia turned around, no one. "Come out! Show yourself!"

A little swishing was coming from the bushes, and then the bush next to it, and next to that. Soon, every bush around Amelia was swishing. _Swish! Swish!_ The swishing annoyed and frightened Amelia. She tried to laugh to show she wasn't scared, but the laugh came out as a cry.

"Come out!" She screamed. It wasn't until then Amelia realized the bus driver was here already. She quickly got on, and hurried to her seat.

"What game were you playing?" The bus driver asked as Amelia settled into her seat.

"Didn't you see the bushes swishing?" Amelia cried.

"No, the bushes were still." The bus driver replied, making a sharp turn, causing Amelia to almost fall out of her seat.

"But…but…" Amelia spluttered.

"They weren't moving," The bus driver said, trying to assure Amelia.

Rebecca came back on. "I see you have a friiieeend!" The voice said again in it's evil, mocking voice.

"Who are you!" Amelia screamed.

"Uh, Rebecca!" Rebecca said, thinking Amelia was talking to her.

"Not you! Him!" Amelia said.

"Oh, your imaginary friend? You're such a baby!" Rebecca laughed, her perfect bell laugh.

Amelia's face turned red with anger. She reached into her backpack for her straw and her notebook, and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. She crumpled the tiny strip of paper into a small wad of ball, and put it in her mouth. Rebecca was still laughing hard, so hard she didn't even see what Amelia was doing. Amelia pulled out the ball when it was dripping saliva on the bus floor, and stuffed in the straw. Amelia put the straw to her mouth, took a deep breath, and blew. It landed right on Rebecca's perfect, shiny, blonde hair.

Amelia covered her ears when Rebecca screamed a super high pitch scream. _Gosh, this girl could be an opera singer!_ Amelia thought, Rebecca's scream going on, and on, and on. When Hannah came, she nearly fell off the bus steps, startled by the high pitch noise.

Hannah rushed over to Rebecca's seat, and started scolding Amelia. "You little baby! You know you are, DON'T HIDE IT!" The voice screamed.

Amelia held her head as Hannah and Rebecca started to form 4 more arms, and their skins started turning blue specked with white.

"Ameeeliaaa!" The voice cackled evilly. "Ameeeliaaa!"

"What?" Amelia said, horrified. "Leave me alone!"

All the sudden, Rebecca and Hannah were normal humans again.

Amelia was lying on her bus seat, clutching her head.

"Amelia?" Hannah asked, a little bit concerned.

Amelia moaned, and grunted. She got up, and pressed her back on the bus seat.

"You think you can get rid of me? You think I'm just a dream?" The voice screamed in a quiet, harsh whisper. "Who do you think you are? No one beats the Dream Demon!"

Amelia moaned again. "No,"

"Yes! Remember the night you saw the bloodstain? Do you?" The Demon continued. "Your dad was going to say, 'Just because this house belongs to a murder,'"

Amelia screamed. "You were a murder?"

"Yes," The Demon said. "A true, evil one to!"

Amelia sunk down in her seat, moaning.

"Amelia?" Hannah asked again.

Amelia didn't have time to reply, everyone was getting off the bus. Amelia followed, and the voice attacked her again.

Amelia clutched her head, sinking down, grabbing any empty seats. The Demon left before anyone saw, and Amelia wanted to run home, and cry. She wasn't safe anymore, she wasn't so sure if she would ever be safe again.

Hannah must've told the school nurse, because in the middle of social studies, the nurse called her down.

Amelia walked out of social studies, and down the long hallway. Amelia saw the hallway as an old, moldy castle walls, brown, rocky, and crumbling. It seemed like every time she took a step, the hallway just expands longer, like she didn't even take a step. After a long time of walking down an endless hallway, she blinked, shook her head, and realized she was just walking in place. She quickly rushed down the hallway to the nurse, and Mrs. Nicky told her to lie on one of the blue beds. Amelia did as told, and Mrs. Nicky took her temperature.

"Hm," Mrs. Nicky mumbled. "Your temperature is normal."

"It's the Demon!" Amelia cried.

"There is no such thing." Mrs. Nicky said, and did more tests. Eventually, she found that Amelia was perfectly healthy, and sent her back to class.

"No one would believe you!" The Demon laughed evilly. "So I can do whatever I want, forever!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Amelia rushed back to class, Hannah was staring at her. Science class was the only class Amelia and Hannah had together. Amelia sat in the seat in front of Hannah, and Hannah started attacking her with endless amounts of questions.

"What happened?" Hannah whispered.

"Nothing," Amelia replied.

"Something must've happened. You didn't look to good." Hannah pressed.

"Nothing happened," Amelia insisted.

"Tell me!" Hannah said, desperate for the answer. Little did she know, nothing really did happen at the check up.

"Nothing!" Amelia cried. "Oh, mother of lord, quit pestering me!"

Hannah sank down in her seat, but continued. "Why did you not look good in the bus?"

"Reasons," Amelia answered stiffly.

"What reasons?" Hannah asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Amelia snapped. "Leave me alone!"

"Tell me!" Hannah cried.

"NO!" Amelia screamed, no longer whispering.

"AMELIA!" Mrs. Pope hollered. "Stop talking!"

Amelia growled at Hannah, and sank down in her seat, taking notes.

Hannah wouldn't stop. She scribbled fiercely on a sheet of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it at Amelia.

It hit Amelia on the back of her head, she bent down, picked it up, un-crumpled it, read it, and snarled at Hannah.

_NONE OF YOUR STUPID BUISINESS! _Amelia wrote back, and threw it at Hannah, hard.

Mrs. Pope wrote a bunch of boring facts, and Amelia wrote it all down while Hannah was trying to figure out what happened. When she finally realized Amelia won't talk, she also realized she lived in the same house as the old murder where strange things happen to people, like them never waking up, but they were breathing, so they weren't dead. At the same time, the bell rang, and everyone shuffled out of the room.

Hannah rushed out, time to leave. She grabbed her stuff, and dismissed with Amelia. Hannah stood right next to Amelia, but Amelia ignored her.

"I know you live in a strange house," Hannah bit her lip, and Amelia shot her a mean look.

"Shut-up or what will happen to you would be strange!" Amelia snapped.

"I know it had kids who never woke up," Hannah continued, ignoring Amelia's threat.

"SHUT…UP!" Amelia growled at her.

"Why won't you tell me?" Hannah asked gently.

"Some things won't be told, besides, how can I trust you?" Amelia rolled her eyes. "You would just tell."

"No, I only do this stuff for Rebecca, she is so popular, and I want some of that popularity. Besides, I swear to god I won't tell." Hannah replied.

"You won't believe me anyways." Amelia muttered.

"I WILL!" Hannah said, exasperated.

"You don't and won't believe what's haunting me." Amelia said firmly.

"So you're being HAUNTED?" Hannah said, fascinated.

"Yes," Amelia said angrily, angry with herself because she told.

"By the murder?" Hannah said, eyes gleaming.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Amelia screamed, meaning every word.

Hannah decided not to go any farther, and knew she wasn't going to get very far with Amelia being so stubborn.

The rest of the bus ride was silent; everyone else was eavesdropping, and those who couldn't hear from that far, the people who could, told them.

Then there was a sweep of murmurs and whispers of false rumors, like, "I know the murder want something from Amelia," or, "That murder was my grandpa, he was angry at her for some odd reason and wants to kill Amelia," just to make people interested in them, as if they knew exactly what's going on.

"7," The Demon whispered to Amelia. "7"

"Who's 7?" Amelia asked, whispering so no one else heard.

"7," The Demon chanted. "7, 7, 7,"

"7, 7, 7, 7, 7, SEVEN!" He screamed.

"7 what?" Amelia asked, frightened.

"I am the seventh demon, the most powerful to. In reality, Demon 1 has a spear; he shoots it, but never loses it. And his victim doesn't even have a spear mark, and no blood shows either. Demon 2 has a hook, a dangerous one to. Demon 3 has a double blade, very deadly. Demon 4 has a sword, almost just as deadly. Demon 5 has a blade and spear, quite nice to have both. Demon 6 has a spinning blade, spins fast to. And I, Demon 7 have a scythe, I slice, and chop." The Demon laughed evilly. "Some of my victims also call me 7, because my weapon as a shadow. But in your dreams my weapon is a…"

"How are you talking to me anyways?" Amelia asked, cutting the Demon off.

"I can also be someone's shadow, I'm your shadow right now. I can choose who can hear me, and the only one who can is you." 7 replied coldly. "I can also be my own shadow, my separate shadow."

"So you can follow me anywhere," Amelia said.

"Exactly," 7 replied, and laughed evilly. " So say good-bye to freedom!"


End file.
